<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HoDT - Coma by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660197">HoDT - Coma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus'>medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon visits a comatose Master Dooku after the man returned from a deadly mission badly injured and a dead Padawan in tow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dooku/Jocasta Nu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HoDT - Coma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>111</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coma</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon Jinn stared impassively at the comatose form of his former master as the man floated in the bacta tank. He had just returned from a mission with Feemor when Tahl had told him in few words that his master had been grievously hurt on his own mission. At first he had been reluctant to come and visit the man after the argument they had shared months before, but Tahl eventually convinced him to come.</p><p>When he found out the details of what had happened and that the older Jedi had slipped into a coma from succumbing to the severity of his injuries, Qui-Gon discovered, much to his shame, that he was glad the Jedi Master would not be conscious during his visit.</p><p>The younger master stepped closer to the bacta tank and studied his mentor through the viridian liquid. He mused quietly at how the man looked to be the most at peace when he slept or was knocked unconscious, and that not once had he ever seen such serenity from him before whenever he was awake.</p><p>To describe Jedi Master Dooku's presence in the Force was to compare it to a quiet summer storm. He would appear from a distance the ideal Jedi, calm and centered but once he was riled, it became apparent that he was anything but. Like the deceptive summer storm, his master would become a thunderous, flashy cacophony of the Force, the only sign of his self-control and calm center was in his sword play and self-restraint.</p><p>His master was powerful in the Force and often times Qui-Gon wondered why he hadn't slipped into the waiting embrace of the Darkside. He had seen the signs, the potential for him to fall when he had been the man's apprentice and yet here he was, still a champion of the Light.</p><p>"Because you kept him there," he whispered aloud. He wondered whether the man would remain with the Light now that his second Padawan had been slain on the same mission that left him floating in bacta and in a coma. Qui-Gon wondered what had happened and if his master had given in or not.</p><p>Dooku would not admit to having attachments, but Qui-Gon knew better than to believe him. Although his own relationship with the Jedi Master had been distant, but not cold, as it was to be expected between a master and Padawan; it took him until his own Padawan to realize that Dooku had cared. He had kept his feelings tightly woven within to protect himself from the pain that they could cause, but that fear did not stop the master from risking his life and career for his student. The incident in the Ivatch system had proven that.</p><p>"Qui-Gon," said a woman behind him. He turned to see Madame Nu entering the room and saw the worry etched in her carefully placed impassive mask. "It's good to see you here."</p><p>"I think he would disagree," the younger Jedi replied.</p><p>"Nonsense." She came over to stand next to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. He smiled softly at her compassion. "He still cares about you regardless of what may have been said between you."</p><p>Qui-Gon lowered his head. "I do not think he would after what had been said."</p><p>“He can be a bit... stubborn sometimes,” she coolly stated before stepping closer to the Jedi Master being discussed. “But give him time and he will come around and if not, I will <em>persuade</em> him.” Jocasta gave the young master a playful smile and Qui-Gon had a fair idea how exactly she would persuade his master to make amends with him.</p><p>“Then I hope for his sake, he does.” Qui-Gon laughed a little but then grew somber. “Do you know what happened?”</p><p>She knew what he was asking and Jocasta sighed remorsefully. “Yes. He and Gamor were ambushed as they were leaving the negotiations. The party that opposed change had hired Mandalorian mercenaries to deal with your Master. Padawan Gamor was simply collateral.”</p><p>“So Master Dooku was the target then?” Qui-Gon asked and the archivist nodded. The Jedi Master frowned deeply. “That will not sit well with him. He will blame himself for Gamor's death.”</p><p>“And he will need his friends to help him through it,” Jocasta subtly reminded as she made it sound like a suggestion. She gave the rogue master a curious look, no doubt wondering if he would be willing to set aside their differences to offer his friendship.</p><p>“First he needs to wake up.”</p><p>“He will,” Jocasta smiled wistfully and placed a hand on the bacta tank. The Jedi Master within stirred slightly and Qui-Gon suspected that she knew his master had already come out of his coma some time ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>